Edward Laurence Albert
Edward Laurence Albert (February 20, 1951-September 22, 2006) was an American television and film actor who played Mr. Collins on Power Rangers: Time Force. Albert was born on February 20, 1951, the only son of Green Acres star Eddie Albert and Mexican dancer and actress Margo. His godfather, from whom he inherited his middle name, was English actor, director, and producer Laurence Oliver. Personal life In addition to his acting career, Albert inherited a love of music from his mother. He was a talented musician and singer, as well as a photographer, stonecarver, and linguist. He also inherited a multicultural background from his mother that lead to his involvement in activism for the Mexican-American community. He worked closely with Plaza de la Raza, a cultural arts center in Lincoln Heights that was co-founded by his mother. During his final years, he served on both the California Costal Commission and the state's Native American Heritage Commission. He lived on a ranch in the mountains above Malibu, for many years, and as a resident of the area, took a leading role in preserving the mountains and canyons that remained undeveloped. Albert married English actress Katherine Woodville on June 27, 1979. They had one daughter, singer/songwriter Thais Albert. He also had an adopted sister, Maria Albert Zucht, who was not involved in show business. Acting career Albert inherited his parents' love of show business and made his acting debut at the age of 14 in the film The Fool Killer, playing a runaway orphan who crosses paths with a disturbed Civil War veteran, played by Anthony Perkins. Albert left acting for a time, attending Oxford and then UCLA, where he studied psychology. He returned to show business with the 1972 film Butterflies Are Free, starring alongside Eileen Heckart and Goldie Hawn, for whch he received a Golden Globe Award as "Best Male Newcomer of the Year". He would follow up with performances in 40 Carats (with Liv Ulmann), Battle of Midway (with Charlton Heston), The Dominoe Killings, The Greek Tycoon, and Guarding Tess (with Shirley McLaine and Nicholas Cage). On television, Albert had a starring role on the daytime soap opera Port Charles for three seasons, a starring role in the Fox Kids television series Power Rangers: Time Force and a recurring role in the drama Beauty and the Beast. He also appeared in the television mini-series The Last Convertible. He made guest appearances on shows such as Falcoln Crest, L.A. Law, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman. Albert was also an accomplished voice actor, lending his talents to such animated shows as Marvel Comics The Fantastic Four and Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Final years, death, and legacy Albert's father was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease in the 1990s and lived in declining health for the final decade of his life, during which time Albert acted as his primary caregiver. Albert was diagnosed with lung cancer April 2005, only a month before his father's death. Albert continued caring for his father through his illness, and the elder Albert died in May 2005 at the age of 99. The next year, Albert succumbed to his lung cancer. He died on September 22, 2006 at the age of 55. His wife said he had suffered for the previous eighteen months. The Santa Monica Mountains Conservancy named the Escondido Canyon area the Edward Albert Escondido Trail and Waterfalls, in his honor before his death. Category:Deceased Power Rangers Actors Category:Actors